El Domingo en el que Loki no pudo dormir
by Zoey Namine
Summary: Ah, domingo, el hermoso día de la semana en que todos descansan. Sería una lástima que algo estuviera haciendo estragos en Londres y Loki tenga que ser llamado para ayudar. Mierda. El fic Incluye a un Bilgesnipe que odía a Thor, un mensaje a la hija consentida y a un Tony que vio a Loki recién levantado. LLéveselo, recién salido de word, está bien calientito y es gratis(?)


Summary/Resumen: Ah, domingo… El hermoso día de la semana en que todos descansan. Todos se la pasan en pijama y solo se levantan de la cama para ir a buscar algo de comer. Sería una lástima que algo estuviera haciendo estragos en Londres y Loki tenga que ser llamado para ayudar. Mierda._**Mierda. **_

Personajes:_ Loki, Hela, los vengadores, Garm, J.A.R.V.I.S._

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Ligero __Ironfrost_ _y Thorki._

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Capítulos: (1/1)

Género:_ Humor, Familia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

**El Día En El Que Loki No Pudo Dormir**.

.

Ah, domingo… El hermoso día de la semana en que todos descansan. El día mundial de la flojera, el día en que todos los negocios cierran temprano y/o nunca abren sus puertas. Todos se la pasan en pijama y solo se levantan de la cama para ir a buscar algo de comer.

Así de feliz es la gente en domingo, y así de feliz es el joven azabache que se hallaba acurrucado entre las cómodas sabanas revueltas y calentitas de su extensa cama, llevaba despierto unos cuantos minutos, pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a moverse y perder el vértigo del sueño, por lo tanto en medio de la penumbra de su habitación, se enredo aun más en las sabanas y se dispuso a seguir disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad que brindaba la solitaria torre.

—Señor, me apena molestarle, pero es mí deber informarle que el equipo solicita su presencia en Londres lo más rápido que se pueda, al parecer tienen problemas—.

_**Mierda.**_

Loki enterró la cabeza en la almohada frunciendo el entre cejo y gruñendo maldiciones a todos los dioses existentes. Si J.A.R.V.I.S fuera un humano, el timbre de voz que hubiese usado sería uno cargado de vergüenza al decir esas palabras, esos días Loki había sufrido de insomnio crónico, preocupante y perturbador, esa noche, había logrado caer en un sueño profundo y muy necesitado. Pero ordenes son ordenes y J.A.R.V.I.S tiene que cumplir.

Pero Loki se rehusó a seguir las instrucciones dadas y como un gato holgazán, se enredó aun más en las sedosas mantas, tomando una de sus almohadas y colocándola arriba de su cabeza ignorando el mundo. Demonios, los vengadores pudieron con un ejército de extraterrestres ¿cómo no podían con un simple problema de tan poca magnitud?

Y así pasaron unos minutos de exquisito silencio, y a decir verdad, Loki estaba que ronroneaba de puro placer. Y por eso maldijo a toda la prole de Tony cuando su voz en grito resonó en las paredes de la habitación.

— ¡LOKI, LEVÁNTATE DE LA JODIDA CAMA MALDITO FLOJO Y MÁS TE VALE QUE MUEVAS ESE EXUBERANTE TRASERO TUYO PARA ACÁ A LA DE YA PORQUE SI NO YO-…!—Stark paró el regaño en el momento en el que vio a Loki emerger de las mantas, corriendo las sabanas dejando al descubierto sus nacarinas piernas, el pelinegro solía dormir con un camisón blanco manga larga que le llegaba a medio muslo, así que se podrán imaginar el impacto que causa un hermoso hombre, con el cabello alborotado cayendo por los hombros como si hubiese acabado de tener sexo, las mejillas sonrojadas y carita enfurruñada por la ira de ser despertado, sentado de la manera más eróticamente posible en la maldita cama con un jodido camisón que se alzaba demás y dejaba ver más de lo necesario.

Sí, a Tony le dio una linda hemorragia nasal.

—Ya entendí Stark, voy para allá—Gruñó el mayor levantándose de la cama con un aura de los mil demonios. Tony salió de su ensoñación y cortó la llamada después de decirle que se apresurara.

-.-—-.-—-.-

Y así fue como Loki apareció en Londres seis minutos después de haber sido llamado por Tony, y observo sorprendido como todo ese espacio de la ciudad estaba en mal estado. Las personas eran evacuadas de los alrededores por Natasha y Clint, Tony estaba tirado en el suelo al parecer inconsciente o sin energía en el traje.

—Jo, tanto caos y no fue provocado por mí, —Dijo el hombre de ojos esmeraldas examinando el desastroso lugar, autos volteados, árboles caídos y edificios destrozados. — me pongo celoso. A este paso me quitaran el título— Lamentablemente no pudo hacer más pucheros porque de la nada se escuchó un gruñido junto con un golpe seco y de pronto una enorme criatura azul emergió bruscamente desde los destrozados edificios gruñendo enojado, mientras que en su boca tenía el pie de Thor y lo arrastraba por la calle. —Oh, por el amor de Dios—Loki comenzó a reír. Observando como el enorme Bilgesnipe azotaba a Thor contra el suelo y luego lo lanzaba haciendo que golpeara un edificio cerca del pelinegro el cual se acerco a el cuerpo de su hermano —¿En serio? Oh vamos, cariño. Puedes con los Bilgesnipes de Asgard pero no con los de Jötunheim.

—Los de Asgard son más pequeños—Gruñó el mayor, levantándose con dificultad y luego e volvió a lanzar contra la bestia, que volvió a tomar a Thor por el pie –otra vez- y comenzó a azotarlo siendo ignorado olímpicamente por Loki.

—No jodas Loki, haz algo. ¡Esa cosa es malditamente fuerte! Ni siquiera Thor puede pararlo ¡Es peor que Malekith!—Gritó Steve mientras se ocupada se cargar a Stark y alejarlo en un lugar seguro.

—No seas tan exagerado, es solo un cachorro.

— ¡¿CACHORRO?!—Gritó Thor con una voz aguda mientras intentaba golpear a la bestia con Mjölnir, fallando estrepitosamente.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la bestia enorme que mataste la vez que fuimos a Jötunheim después de tu cancelada coronación? —Le gritó Loki recibiendo un "Ajá" de repuesta—Ese era un adulto.

— ¡Cómo sea! ¿Has cazado estás cosas no? ¡Has algo entonces!—Gritó esta vez Clint, que se encontraba arriba de un edificio.

—Está bien, está bien…— Y Loki camino como Pedro por su casa que intenta no pisarse los pies con los Legos hacía sonde estaba Thor, la bestia ni se molesto en hacer algo, el pelinegro simplemente tomó a Thor por las axilas y tiro de él. Comenzando una lucha a tirones contra el Bilgesnipe por el rubio. —Suélta…lo…—Gruño entre dientes forzado mientras escuchaba los gruñidos de la bestia helada.

Y siguieron tirando hasta que la bota de Thor cedió y se desprendió, terminando está en las fauces del Bilgesnipe, haciendo que tanto como los dioses y la bestia se echaran hacía atrás. Loki al ver que la bestia estaba hecha una furia se levanto rápidamente y se colocó enfrente de Thor.

— ¡No, no, no, no! calmado chico, clamado…—Comenzó a hablar con una voz dulce y tranquilizadora, bloqueando el paso de la bestia con sus manos, la enorme criatura de hielo observó a Loki y volvió a intentar irse contra Thor gruñendo enojado, reconocería el asqueroso olor a Aesir en donde sea—¡Wow! tranquilo bonito, tranquilo —Y por fin la bestia terminó encantado por la pacífica voz de Loki y observó sorprendido los enormes ojos verdes y el hermoso rostro, quedándose quieto largo rato observándolo—Eso es, calmado… Tranquilo—pronunció exquisitamente bajo, casi en un adorable suspiro.

— ¿Qué?—Exhalaron los vengadores incrédulos. Loki se aseguro de que la bestia estuviera calmada antes de hablar firme pero aun dulce.

—Ahora siéntate—Captando la orden la enorme criatura hiso un ademan de sentarse, embelesada por esos increíbles ojos verdes, pero su trasero no tocó completamente el piso, emitiendo un gutural sonido emergente de su garganta, Loki hablo con más dureza—Sentando—La bestia no hizo más que obedecer el mandato, sentándose bruscamente como un perro regañado arqueándose frustrado y respirando agitadamente por la ira observando al pelinegro como si lo fuese a matar con la mirada, la gran cola serpenteando peligrosamente por la calle. Todos estaban anonadados por la repentina sumisión de la enorme bestia. Loki ni se inmuto por la hostil mirada de la bestia y simplemente siguió con el papelito de entrenador profesional.

— ¡¿Cómo?!—Chilló sin aliento Tony quien se había quitado el traje pero conservaba botas y guantes por si las moscas, señalando la escena.

— Ahora suelta la bota—Ordeno Loki señalando el suelo, la criatura gruño, levantando ligeramente la cabeza parando la agitada respiración, negándose a cumplir el mandato y fue entonces que Loki se inclinó ligeramente, observando al Bilgesnipe fijamente, haciendo una pelea de miradas.

La criatura termino cediendo y de mala gana soltó la bota que cayó ruidosamente en el suelo, Loki, orgulloso, se abalanzo sobre la frustrada bestia acariciando la frente y el puente de la nariz de está— ¡Tsk! —Chasqueó la lengua enternecido—Awwws, eres un chico tan bueno—El Bilgesnipe comenzó a mover su cola de arriba abajo como un perro faldero. El de ojos verdes siguió acariciando y mimando a la criatura con palabras típicas que se le dedican a una mascota—Sí, sí lo eres, jajá. —Loki se abrazo como si nada al enorme animal, moviendo su cara y tomando la de la criatura quedando frente a frente. —¿Estás cansado de perseguir a los hombres malos por todo el lugar?—Preguntó Loki como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño. El Bilgesnipe de nieve asintió afligido entendiendo perfectamente a Loki.

— ¿Perdona?—Habló ofendido Steve.

—No te dejan jugar en paz en esta bonita ciudad con esas preciosas aves ¿Verdad que no? — Está vez la criatura negó, con un aire de víctima, empujando el cuerpo de Loki hacía el suyo con una de sus formidables patas y colocando la enorme cabeza en el delgado hombro, en una especie de abrazo soltando variados gemidos roncos, Loki sonrió divertido.

—¡Oh, por favor! ¡Es un mal Bilgesnipe!—Se defendió Tony indignado.

—De eso nada es un verdadero encanto, —La criatura ronroneo mientras Loki acariciaba la parte baja de su cuello levantándole la cabeza, hasta lograr encontrar una hermosa placa dorada donde estaba subscripto su nombre en Jötnar antiguo— ¿No es así… Garm?—Garm, como se llamaba la criatura gimió embelesado por las caricias.

Y consintiendo aún más a la bestia, Loki comenzó a acariciarlo en el cuello, el Bilgesnipe comenzó a mover las patas traseras cual perro mimado disfrutando de los cariños de Loki quien reía divertido por el comportamiento del muy conocido animal en su mundo.

—Debes estar bromeando—Y entonces Garm se separo bruscamente de Loki y observo a Thor con un odio increíble. El rubio calló de pronto poniéndose en guardia, Loki volvió a obtener la atención del cachorro de Bilgesnipe con una caricia al costado de las costillas, Garm, simplemente volteo su hocico hacia otro lado frustrado.

—Oye, preciosura. —Garm volteó hacia Loki y su enorme cola serpenteo por la destruida calle— la razón por la que estos hombres y ese feo Asgardiano están aquí, —Thor hizo una mueca ante el insulto—Es porque estás destruyendo la ciudad y estás asustando personas, mira —El de grandes ojos esmeraldas hizo una seña con la cabeza y Garm giro la cabeza hacia atrás observando el desastre que era esa parte de la ciudad, apenado, el Bilgesnipe se recostó en el suelo observando desde abajo a Loki, como pidiendo perdón, los demás estaban prácticamente boquiabiertos. A Loki se le ocurrió una buena idea.

— ¿Te gusta está ciudad, verdad?—Garm asintió mirando a Loki con los ojitos de cachorro abandonado en la calle— ¿Te sientes mal por el daño que has hecho?—Otra afirmativa junto a un gruñido—¿Te quieres quedar aquí conmigo?—La bestia azul levanto la cabeza del suelo mientras que su cola comenzaba a serpentear en el suelo. Luego asintió, Loki sonrió—Pero tienes que prometer que te llevabas bien con el Asgardiano feo y los demás y que no volverás a hacer esos desastres—La bestia exhalo exasperada y pensó unos momentos, luego gruño dando a entender otra afirmativa—Perfecto. Tengo la solución.

Y todos vieron sorprendidos como Loki hablaba unos minutos más antes de que él y la criatura se levantaran y Loki comenzara a mover los dedos, los cuales se cubrían de un increíble brillo verde y este rodeaba a Garm, Luego este se elevaba en el aire y su figura, que ahora estaba cubierta por un brillo blanco y verde comenzó a disminuir y descender hasta colocarse en los brazos de Loki.

Y todos pudieron ver, mientras Loki caminaba hacia ellos, que una cosita blanca, chiquita y peluda se removía en sus brazos, hasta que la cosita peluda asomo la cabecita por entre los brazos del pelinegro, todos se sorprendieron al ver un cachorro de lobo completamente blanco removerse entre los brazos de Loki.

— ¿Qué demo-?

—Creo que el pequeño Garm se quedará con nosotros un tiempo, luego se lo daré a alguien más para que cuide de él—Dijo Loki acariciando la cabecita del can y sonriendo—Por cierto ¿Y Bruce?

—Dormido en casa—Habló con simpleza Clint. Loki quedo en blanco y luego pudieron apreciar un tic en la ceja derecha. Con cuidado Loki deposito a Garm en el suelo, el cachorro movió su colita adorablemente y Loki señalo a Tony y con una voz completamente oscura y siniestra dijo:

—Garm, muérdelo…

Sí, Tony tuvo adolorido el trasero durante tres días.

~-+-~O~-+-~

**Loki: 01/09/2012 a las 02:56 pm**.

"_Hela, mi vida, te tengo un lindo regalo. Iré en unos días a Helheim para entregártelo, estoy seguro de que te va a encantar. Te amo. ;*"_


End file.
